Trapped In Trouble
by YamaMira
Summary: Hai, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bisa dibilang orang paling sempurna di dunia. Aku memiliki apapun yang mereka tak punya, termasuk sahabat sahabat ku yang sangat menyayangiku, mereka adalah Donghae, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk, awalnya semuanya terasa indah, Tetapi semuanya berubah, menjadi sangat kelam, ketika sosok 'itu' datang, datang menghampiri kami.


Trapped in trouble

* * *

.

.

.

Tittle : Trapped in trouble

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

.

* * *

.

PRESENT

.

* * *

.

.

"Yaaaa Cho Kyuhyuuuun!", seruan Donghae yang sedang berada di dalam aula

"MWOOOOOO," sahut Kyuhyun, orang yang sedang dipanggil Donghae

"Comeeee here! Kau tau ini kaan? Brosur iniii? Jika kita memenangkan perlombaan ini, kita bisa menginap 3 hari 3 malam dipenginapan RITZ CARLTON SUITE! Kau tau kan seberapa mahalnya tempat penginapan ini?! Kau tak akan menyangka seberapa mahal uang yang kita keluarkan kalau kita ingin menginap disana!," ucap Donghae dengan semangatnya yang tak pernah luntur

"Hn? Kau saja sana yang ikut, aku malas," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada malasnya

"Aisssshhhh anak ini, kita harus mengikuti perlombaan ini! Tak peduli mau seberapa usahamu untuk menolaknya, aku akan tetap mengikut sertakan kau didalam perlombaan ini! Akan kuajak Sungmin dan Hyuk juga, wleee," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti keinginannya dan mendengus kesal, selalu seperti itu, mau bagaimana pun Kyuhyun menolaknya, tetap saja Ikan Nemo itu tidak akan pernah mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun itu. /poor kyu/ xp

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan ria menuju tempat dimana Sungmin dan Hyuk berada. Donghae menemukannya!

"Yaaaa kalian berduaaaa,"

Hampir saja Donghae memeluk kedua bocah nan imut itu tapi berhasil mereka hindari

"Heeeei! Kenapa kalian berdua menghindari ku," ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ish! BERISIK, PERGI SANA," usir HyukMin bersamaan

"HEI BISA BISANYA KALIAN MENGUSIRKU EMANGNYA KALIAN SIAPA HAH," ucap Donghae dengan kesal sambil menunjukkan death glarenya

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendelik kesal karena melihat tingkah kekanak kanakkan Donghae itu

"YAAAA YANG SEHARUSNYA MARAH ITU SIAPA HAH, KAU, TIBATIBA DATANG KEHADAPANKU, HAMPIR MEMELUKKU DAN SEKARANG KAU MALAH MARAH MARAH KEPADA KAMI, DASAR KAU TIDAK TAU MALU," teriakkan Eunhyuk hampir terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kantin

Donghae ketakutan saat melihat Hyuk, sifat asli Eunhyuk keluar lagi, Donghae pun tak berani melawannya,jika melawan takut takut malah dihajar sama bocah itu.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie tenang lah," ujar Sungmin sambil menenangkan sahabatnya itu

"Tenang? Kau bilang tenang? Tenang terhadap bocah sialan ini? TAK BISA, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG MENGHADAPI BOCAH SIALAN INI,"

Donghae semakin menggigil ketakutan saat melihat Hyuk, tak berani bergerak lagi

Hyuk yang melihat aksi Donghae itu akhirnya menyerah, ia menghela napas dan mulai memberikan sugesti kepada dirinya, tenang-Hyuk-tenang.

Donghae masih terlihat ketakutan tapi tidak seperti tadi, Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saja, melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Nah sekarang ada apa Hae-ah?" tanya Sungmin lembut

"Ini Min, aku ada brosur, brosur tentang perlombaan! Hadiahnya sangat menggiurkan! Kita bisa menginap di penginapan RITZ CARLTON SUITE! Kau bayangkan seberapa mahalnya tempat penginapan itu, woah aku jadi tidak sabar!,"

"Eung?" Sungmin terlihat kebingungan saat mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae barusan

Donghae yang mengetahui ke-telmi-an Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu mendengarnya, ikuti saja apa yang akan aku lakukan! Jika aku menjelaskan lagi kepada kau, bisa bisa mulutku berbusa," ucap Donghae dengan nada mengejeknya

"Ish! Kau itu lebih muda dari ku, berani beraninya kau mengatakan kata kata tersebut kepadaku! Kurang ajar kau," ujar Sungmin yang akan memukul kepala Donghae tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Eunhyuk

"Sungmin, kau sendiri yang bilang kepadaku kalau aku harus bersabar menghadapi bocah ini, tetapi kau sendiri juga tidak sabaran, kataku juga apa, bocah ini harus diberi pelajaran Min!," ucap Hyuk sambil menceramahi Sungmin

"Ish iya kau benar juga," ucap Sungmin dengan seringainya yang tibatiba muncul diwajahnya

Donghae mulai menggigil lagi saat melihat seringaian milik Sungmin, ia mulai memundurkan tubuhnya, alih alih melarikan diri, tetapi saat ia akan berbalik, ternyata disana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang menjaganya agar tidak kabur, tak lupa juga seringaian maut milik Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun, tolong bebaskan aku," Donghae mulai memohon mohon kepada Kyuhyun

"Siapa kau? Oh kau anak nemo itu kan? Yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa memikirkan keputusan orang lain?," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menghilangkan seringaian tersebut

Donghae semakin menggigil melihatnya, kau bayangkan saja, kau sedang sendiri dan disekeliling mu terdapat 3 devil yang menunjukkan expresi seakan akan mereka akan memakanmu saat itu juga, hiiiii

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, Lee Donghae!," ucap Hyuk dengan semangat yang membara yang terdapat didalam matanya

Lalu akhirnya mereka bertiga menggeret Donghae si ikan nemo itu ke suatu gudang tempat dimana markas mereka berempat berada.

.

* * *

.

Saat sudah sampai, mereka langsung saja mendorong Donghae ke atas kayu kayu, dan...

"Donghae-ah, sebenarnya aku itu tak jahat, kau tau kalau aku memiliki hati seperti malaikat, tapi terkecuali untuk kau Donghae-ah," ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap lembut pipi Donghae

Donghae semakin memundurkan badannya kebelakang walaupun ia tak akan bisa karena dibelakangnya sudah ada tembok yang menghalanginya.

"Sudah basa basinya Min! Kita harus segera menghukumnya," ucap Eunhyuk jengkel

"Iya iya tak sabaran sekali kau," ucap Sungmin sambil bersungut sungut kesal

"Kyu, cepat laksanakan, kami akan menunggunya didepan, jika kau sudah selesai cepat panggil kami!," ucap Hyuk

"Ne noona!"

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut meninggalkan dua pemuda yang berbeda hati(?) tersebut

"Kyu-ah maafkan aku neeee? Yayayaya," ucap Donghae sambil memasang muka memelasnya

"NO BIG NO," langsung saja Kyu melepaskan semua baju Donghae kecuali boxernya

"Sungmin noona Eunhyuk noona, ikan nemo ini sudah siap!," ucap Kyuhyun dengar rianya, Donghae menggigil ketakutan /lololol/

"Neeee," mereka berdua akhirnya masuk sambil membawa ember berisi air dingin

"Ka-kalian bertiga mau apakan aku?," ucap Donghae dengan suara yang bergetar

"Ani, kami tidak akan menyiksa mu kok, tenang saja Nemo-ah," ucap Sungmin tak lupa dengan senyum yang berseri seri dimukanya

"Kajja Kyu-ah Min-ah," ucap Hyuk bersemangat

"Sekarang Donghae, aku akan memberikan mu pertanyaan, dengar baik baik, aku akan memberikan 5 pertanyaan, kau harus menjawabnya dalam 5 detik, arra?," ucap Kyu

"Mwo? In...," belum sempat Donghae menjawab, Kyu langsung saja memberinya pertanyaan

"5 x 17?"

1

Donghae mulai menghitungnya menggunakan jarinya

2 3 4

"Delapan lim..."

5

"...ma,"

"Kau telat menjawabnya, Sungmin cepat guyurkan air itu ketubuhnya ppali," suruh Kyu kepada Sungmin

"Neee!,"

"Apa...apaan in..." belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya, air tersebut sudah menembus masuk kedalam pori pori kulitnya

"HUWAAAAAA DINGIIIINNNN," teriak Donghae tak kuat menahan air dingin tersebut

"Sekarang pertanyaan kedua, 4 x 35 berapa,"

5

Karena Donghae tak bisa berpikir dengan baik karena masih memikirkan air tersebut ia hanya membungkam kan mulutnya

Byurrrr

Air tersebut membasahi tubuh Donghae untuk kedua kalinya

"Berapa 7 x 9?"

1

2

"Enam puluh..."

3

4

"Dua!," ujar Donghae dengan semangatnya

5

"YA KAU ITU SUDAH SMA, MASA MASIH TAK BISA PERKALIAN SAMPAI SEKARANG? DASAR NEMO PPABO, HASILNYA ITU 63, SUNGMIN! GUYUR DIAAA!," perintah Kyu

Untuk ketiga kalinya air tersebut mengenai tubuh Donghae, Donghae hanya bisa pasrah, Hyuk yang melihatnya merasa iba tetapi tetap terkikik juga /Hyuk kejam-/

"Keempat, berapa 86 + 88?,"

1 2

"Seratus..."

3 4

"Tujuh..."

5

"Empat,"

"Kau telat lagi," diguyurkan kembali air dingin itu ke tubuh Donghae

"Terakhir, berapa 152 – 15,"

1

"Seratus..."

2

"Tiga..."

3 4

"Tujuhhhhh" Donghae sudah tak tahan lagi jika air itu diguyurkan ke tubuhnya lagi

"Kau tepat waktu, selamat mr. Lee, sekarang cepat ganti bajumu, kita pulang ke rumah," ucap Kyu tanpa rada berdosa kepada Donghae

Donghae sudah tak bisa melawan lagi, rasanya tubuhnya seperti dijatuhkan dari lantai 10, sakit, sangat sakit malah.

Donghae pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti boxernya dengan yang baru, untung saja ia selalu membawa cadangan pakaian didalam tasnya, untuk berjaga jaga karena ia tahu bagaimana sikap maknae evilnya itu.

.

.

* * *

Trapped in Trouble

* * *

.

.

Besoknya, saat Donghae datang ke sekolah, ia menggunakan masker, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan, _tumben sekali ia memakai masker ke sekolah_, pikir Kyuhyun

"Ya, Nemo-ah, kau mengapa menggunakan masker? Kau terlihat aneh, kau tau?," tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae

"Youuuuuuuuu, neo ppaboya?! APA KAU TAK TAU SIAPA YANG MENGAKIBATKAN SEMUA INI HAH?!," teriak Donghae dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit serak

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Molla, emang karena siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan muka wajah-tanpa-dosa nya

"ARE YOU STUPID?! AKU INI SEPERTI INI KARENA KALIAN BERTIGA KEMARIN SORE, SAAT DATANG KERUMAH TERNYATA AKU DEMAM, KAU TAK TAU KAN BAGAIMANA TERSIKSANYA AKU KARENA PENYAKIT ITU, INI JUGA AKU MEMAKSAKAN DATANG KE SEKOLAH KARENA TAK MAU MELEWATKAN PELAJARAN PARK SEOSANGNIM," maki Donghae kepada classmatenya tersebut

Kyuhyun memasang wajah shocknya tetapi setelah itu ia hanya mengatakan kata "Oh" sambil memasang wajah datarnya kembali /maknae kurang ajar-_-/

Dan setelah itu Park Soesangnim datang ke kelas mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

Kring kring

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran baru saja selesai, dan saatnya untuk istirahat

"Nemo-ah, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Kyuhyun kepada Donghae

"Ne, kajja," balas Donghae, suaranya terdengar tak jelas karena flu+memakai masker

Sesampainya mereka ke kantin, seluruh penghuni kantin langsung berteriak teriak melihat duo prince memasuki area kantin tersebut, namun Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak menghiraukannya karena mereka sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, langsung saja merek menerobos kawanan tersebut, dan menuju meja yang biasa mereka tempati, yang ternyata disana sudah ada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sedang bercakap cakap ria.

"Hei," Kyuhyun menepuk Sungmin, sambil tersenyum lalu duduk disebelah Sungmin

Sungmin melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, dan lalu ikut tersenyum juga, dan membalas sapaannya

"Hai,"

"Ah chakkaman, hei nemo, mengapa kau...," ucap Hyuk sambil menunjuk nunjuk kearah maskernya

"Yeoja ppabo, sama sama ppabo seperti bocah itu," sungut Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun

"Ya! Mwo?! Kau memanggilku yeoja ppabo?! Kur...," belum selesai Hyuk menyelesaikan kata katanya, Sungmin langsung saja menyumpel mulutnya dengan sandwich yang mereka beli

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau menjadi bahan perhatian orang orang," ucap Sungmin kepada sahabatnya itu

Eunhyuk hanya bisa bersungut sungut kesal kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Emmm Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah, Hyukkie-ah, bukannya aku mau mencari gara gara kepada kalian lagi tapi...," belum selesai Donghae menyelesaikan kata katanya, ia sudah mendapat death glare dari sahabat sahabatnya itu, Donghae mulai menggigil lagi karenanya

"Je-jebal...," ucap Donghae dengan terbata bata, pasalnya, Sungmin yang memang orang tidak tegaan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia menyerah

"Yasudah kalau begitu, apa maumu Donghae-ah?," Donghae yang mendengar akan hal itu, matanya langsung berbinar bak anak kucing yang baru saja mendapatkan makanan

"Yeaaaaaa Sungmin-ah gomawoooo," ucap Donghae yang hampir mengeluarkan airmatanya karena terharu mendengar kata kata Sungmin

"Ne, sekarang katakan apa maumu?," Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk akhirnya ikut menyerah, dan mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya tersebut

"Aku ingin kita mengikuti game yang terdapat didalam iklan ini," ucap Donghae sambil menunjukkan iklan yang sempat ia berikan kemarin tetapi ditolak oleh ketiga sahabatnya itu

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda ia sedang bingung

"Game apa?," tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae

"Jadi kita harus menemukan sebuah harta karun disebuah masion tua, jika kita menemukannya, kita bisa mendapatkan hadiah menginap di penginapan RITZ CARLTON SUITE !, kalian tau kan penginapan itu?" ucap Donghae menggebu gebu

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya secara serentak menandakan bahwa mereka tau tempat penginapan tersebut

"Nah maka dari itu aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk mengikuti game ini, yayaya? Game ini akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 22 Juni, yang berarti seminggu lagi game ini akan dimulai, kalian mau kan?,"

Mereka bertiga menimang nimang terlebih dahulu, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujuinya, disusul dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk

"Yeeeeeaaaa, kalian persiapkan kondisi badan kalian ya, kita semua harus dalam keadaan fit! Jangan lupa ya," ucap Donghae dengan cerianya

Dan mereka bertiga hanya bisa mengangguk-nganggukan kepala mereka dan menatap horror ke arah Donghae karena sifat ke kanak-kanakkannya

.

.

To be Continue/End?

* * *

Hah akhirnya Mira bawa cerita baru! Hope u like it yaaa!^^

Bisa minta reviewnya? n_n


End file.
